Teenage Dream
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: Song fic of the song teenage Dream form Katy perry. Courtney tells us her love for Duncan is and always will be. First Song fic please dont Flame, Advices aloud. Thank you :


A:N Long time since I wrote a story

I become very upset that Duncan betray Court and that Gwen messed up everything bout DXC!

But don't worry peeps we still have hope in them!

This is a Song fic of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry; this is about DXC soo noo flames because this is my first Song fic

I might have skip some lyrics as I wrote them already and get on with ones I haven't done.

This is prob lots of OOC of Courtney but its shows how Courtney feels for Duncan. REAL FLUFFY!

CPOV

Here I am in a hotel room with my 2 year old high school sweetheart boyfriend who is a criminal as we going all the way tonight as our first make of love. I started to think all the things he does for me and said beautiful things to me when no ones looking to ruin is reputation.

He says I look pretty without any make up on or fancy looking clothes and just a simple track suit pants and pink tank top with messy ponytail. He says I am funny when I not meant to be.

I don't have to act to be a compete bitch to him as he knows me to much for me to act as I let my true colors' falls whenever he around me when we are alone together.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before he met me I was a compete wreck, I was lying about my self, lies to people to get my own way and betray people who I care about but since he crossed paths with mine all of those seems to disappear and gladly he was there to see that he bought me to life and see the world in a different way and relax about things.

Every February I don't have to worry of who will be my Valentine but now you with me I will no longer to be worried and know that you always be my valentine every February of our lives.

Before you met  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

I cant believe that we are going all the way tonight and make love to each other and process our love even more and shows that we truly love each other and wilily do anything for each other. We could dance for the rest of our lives until we die and I always know that we will be young forever even though we will age but in our hearts we are young forever.

He some how always makes me feel that I am living in my teenage dream when the way you turn me on when you put on your sexy smirk, the way you just freely have a care-free cocky altitude or that you always calls me memorable pet names but most of all the one name that I secretly loves. Princess.

I can't sleep whenever he not around me and sometimes that I feel like I want to run away with him and wish we never look back since my parents doesn't like him and that truly hurts me inside that my parents don't wont their daughter to be happy with her love one.

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when he look at me with his own smug facial and that one touch, I basically fells for him and I truly believes what we have is real and that we can love each other forever and take a chance in that.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I still remember that one night where we drove to California and got drunk with Bridgette and Geoff on a beach and stay at a cheap motel and nearly done it there but we stop so that we want to make it special.

I think I finally found my missing pieced of my own puzzle and now I am competed that I found him and he is mine and only mine forever.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Is this it we finally doing it and that's final, no regrets between us and we lived on dancing together forever until we die and always stay young.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

This is what we wanted and always will. I love him with all my heart and I know he feels a same with me and hopefully we see ourselves living together in the future, but now we are focusing our love for each other.


End file.
